


Silent Sounds

by Crystalliced



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Yuri, dubcon, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/Crystalliced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard you fight, there comes a breaking point.</p><p>The loudest protest, after all, is silent.  Two-shot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit femslash. 
> 
> If that isn't your cup of tea, quickly hit that back button.
> 
> You have been warned.

**Rated:  MA, Femslash / Language**

**Pairing:  Lindsey, Anna**

**World:  Take Flight AU**

**  
**  
  


    I hadn’t quite expected to be shoved against the wall as the out-of-place redhead, dressed in a somewhat revealing, tight green satin dress, had walked by.  As a matter of fact, my lips had been parting to inquire precisely how the woman had managed to get past the security     and into the backstage hallway when the lady had spun around and quite forcefully pushed me into the concrete wall, the breath escaping me as the air was forced out of my lungs.

     In the next second, I found myself breathless for a completely different reason, as the unknown woman gently grabbed my chin and pulled me down for a fiery kiss, red lips tugging at my own in a way that was simultaneously attractive and...something deeper.  Something that resonated with the liquid warmth ignited by the raw emotions burning through me.  A hand trailed up my side to tangle into my shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, tugging my head closer as my mind swam in shock.  Her sweet strawberry scent wafted through the air and clouded my thoughts as my brain shut down.

     The moment ended abruptly, before I even had time to register what was going on, as the woman stopped the kiss to pull my head closer to whisper in my ear:

     “My name’s Anna, Lindsey.  Remember that so you know the name to scream the next time we meet.”  

     And with a nip at my earlobe, the redhead let go and walked back the way she came in.

     I just stared, touching my fingers to my lips contemplatively, and with more than a little confusion.  Long after Anna had left, I continued to gaze at the doorway that the beautiful woman had walked through, remembering the woman’s deep emerald eyes that had locked with my own crystal sapphire for barely a second before flickering away.

    

   Two days later, my mind was still reeling over what I had tentatively named “The Incident.”  Given the time to sit down and think about it, I was slowly coming to a few rationalizations.  

    Firstly, that was not going to happen again.  I didn’t and wouldn’t think of myself as gay, because I wasn’t.  That wasn’t me.  If given the chance I would turn away.

    Secondly, I needed to have serious words with the security team, because if one particularly attractive woman could slip through what was supposed to be an effective defense, and slip back out unnoticed, there was something wrong.

     Thirdly, that wasn’t happening again.  Even if Anna came back.  Just because she could make me feel like-

     I ruthlessly squash that thought process and walk out of the otherwise empty room, leaving behind my violin to hopefully find some silent peace elsewhere.

**  
**  


   I dropped my keys into the bowl next to the door and tried to decide whether or not I wanted to eat pizza or salad when the door abruptly locked behind me and I spun around, hands already flying into a defensive stance even though I knew that it was probably a futile effort since I had the physical strength of a duck-

    “Aren’t you glad to see me again?”  A casually dressed Anna asks coyly, an impish grin on her face as her tongue flicks out to brush against my raised fist, causing me to jerk back as the wet warmth registers across my skin.  

       “H-How did you get in?”  I hear myself stutter, wincing slightly as my voice reveals my anxiety.  She takes a single step forward and I take two back, glancing behind me to make sure I don’t run into anything.  

   “Silly girl...”  The redhead murmurs, pursuing me as I continue backing away, looking everyone except her eyes because I’m afraid of what I’ll see if I look up...

    “There isn’t anything in the world that will keep me away from you...”  An involuntary shiver runs through me at the obvious tint of lust in her voice.  

     “S-Stop...”  I whisper, flinching when my back bounces lightly against the wall and she steps forward, her hands grabbing my wrists to pin me to the wall.  I squirm awkwardly to try and push her off of me but freeze when she forces her knee into the space between my legs, forcefully sliding them open and unbalancing me slightly.  

      “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this moment...?”  Anna lowers her mouth close to my ear, on her tiptoes to compensate for the height difference.  Her strawberry aroma invades my senses...intoxicating me...

       “You don’t need to deny that...you want this too...”  Her hand lightly ghosts down my side until it brushes my hips.  “You might act like someone who wants to wait...but it’s always the quiet ones who cry out the loudest...”

        “P-Please stop...”  I gasp, trying to turn my body away from her, but only really succeeding in rubbing myself against the leg lodged between my legs.  My mouth clamps shut to hold back a reluctant moan as well as to refuse a kiss as Anna leans down towards me.

      “Now, now, don’t be difficult, dearest.”  The redhead gently draws circles on my hip with her thumb.  It’s only then I realize my left hand is free...but I can’t bring myself to actually hit Anna...

     “Stop!”  Rather than trying to punch her, or slap her, I use my palm to try and push her shoulder away, and quite forcefully, too.  

      Anna reacts immediately, her free hand pushing up the hem of my red T-shirt to pinch and twist the soft skin there, causing me to emit a pained gasp as the sharp shock rings through my system.

     “Now, now, play nicely...”  My response is to headbutt the girl as hard as I can, lunging forward to make the impact hurt as much as possible because I’m sick of being a toy.  The redhead stumbles backward, almost tripping over her own feet but managing to regain her balance in time.   

     “S-Stop...please...”  I gasp out, as she looks into my eyes, shock playing out on her face.  

     “I...see...”  Anna whispers, shaking.  “That’s how it has to be, isn’t it...?”

     “Leave, please, or I’ll scream.”  I say, trying to portray more confidence than I really feel, and she just giggles instead, unexpectedly.

     “I didn’t want to do this, Lindsey...”  Anna pulls out some kind of handheld object, which I ignore in favor of backing away cautiously.

     She jumps forward, thrusting out with the device, and it’s too late that I recognize the electrical sound of a Taser.

     It’s the last thing I remember.

**  
**  


    “Ugh...”  I moan, my head pounding.  Realizing that I’m lying on some sort of metal table, I try to get up - futilely.  There are leather straps around my wrists and ankles that stop me from going anywhere...

    Recent events flash through my mind - that’s right, Anna shocked me to unconsciousness.  I feel certain that there will be some sort of marking where she managed to jab my cheek with the sparking metal contacts.  

    “Finally awake?  You’re a heavy sleeper.”  The haunting voice replies, her hand gliding across my arm.  At least I still have clothes on...though I’m not sure how long that state will last...

    “Comfortable lodgings, too.”  I spit angrily, “Consider a bed.”  

    To my bemusement, this just makes the girl giggle.  “Oh, don’t you worry.  I’ll be moving you to a bed soon.”  The sticky-sweet grin she sends me makes me shudder.

    “You could take me back home too.”  I retort, “But I suppose you’re too desperate to do that.”

    “It is not I at fault here.”  She turns around as an ‘are you stupid’ expression makes its way across my face.  “I’m just here to help...you’re too uptight, unhealthily so...”

    “I-"  She cuts me off, which is fine, as my brain is still so scrambled that I couldn't have possibly formulated a coherent defense.

    “We have all the time now to get to know each other, no...?”  Anna leans down to gently peck me on the lips.  I make a serious effort to bite said lips off.

     “Still struggling, I see...Well, that needs to stop...I think you’ll need to be punished...”  I really, really don’t like the lusty tone in her voice...

     “Ten spanks, I think?”  I kick out at her, in a futile attempt, but it seems to amuse her.  “Make that fifteen.”  Her hand runs along my hip before traveling lower, her hands ghosting against my butt.  I freeze.  “Now, as much as I would love to do it now, it would be quite inconvenient in this position.  I would love to move you to the bed, but I get the feeling that you would come up with quite a few silly ideas...So I guess I just have to break you in now, hm...?”

      “W-What-”  She tilts my chin up and leans down, her teeth scraping against the skin of my collarbone.  I suppress the shudder that tries to run through my body, as well as the quiet moan that tries to escape when she sucks lightly at my pulse point.

    “W-Why are you doing this?”  I breathe out, as she pulls down the collar of my shirt to gently kiss my shoulder.

    “Because it’s you, and because I want to.”  Anna says simply, her hands finding their way to my hips, slowly dragging up, pulling my shirt off an inch at a time.

    I drop my head to the side, staring at the wall, tears slowly trickling down my cheeks, my whole body relaxing in defeat.

    My shirt is worked off of me, Anna lightly nipping at the exposed skin, her hands trailing over my body.  Inevitably, she gets bored and moves on, unclasping my bra, too.

    I don’t feel shame.  I’m already underwater, curled up into a ball in the farthest corners of my mind, staring up at the frozen ice-

    This is how I dealt with the people who made my life a living hell.  The people who poked me, taunted me, called me cruel names, tore away at my very soul.  The people who drove me to anorexia.  The people who took away my sense of self-worth.

    I ceased to exist, my body turning into a lifeless doll, my mind creating thick steel walls to keep out everyone, and everything.  And the pressure always built.  I was never good at being no one, and my emotions would always get out.  So I used my violin as an outlet, the notes speaking where I never could.  

    And that’s when Anna clamps her mouth over my areola and I want to cry out in frustration because my darkness can not keep out the light, no matter how much I wish it to be otherwise.  I can’t keep out this pleasure, even if I reject it.

    Because it exists, just like I do, and...

    Her hand slides lower.

    Helpless.  Hopeless.  It’s weird, isn’t it?  That I could block out those that wanted me gone forever, but not Anna, who wants to validate my beauty, even if it’s in the worst way possible?

    Warmth on my upper thigh.

    Another tear falls onto the stainless steel table as my breath catches, her fingers brushing against that bone between my pelvis and leg.  She seems pleased that she’s gotten some sort of pleasured reaction from me, no matter how minute.

    She’s not letting me go, is she?  How long will I be trapped here, unable to leave?  A prisoner...

    I lift my legs robotically at her command, my simple white panties sliding off a moment later.  Her hands gently push my skirt up before she leans down and-

    _O-Oh..._

    I don’t even realize that I’ve verbalized my reaction to feeling her tongue directly on me until she giggles, and I want to punch myself for finding it cute.  Then she goes back to work, gently licking and-

    The ice breaks, shatters, and I'm forcefully pulled out.

    “Nnn-”  A long, manicured finger slides into me, slipping wetly against my walls, and the sheer newness of the sensation causes me to gasp, the oddness quickly replaced by blossoming pleasure.

    “Gods, you’re so beautiful...”  The warmth recedes and I find that I’m actually aroused, and, even worse - I can’t find the decency to be ashamed about it.  Blood rushes to my cheeks as I find that Anna’s staring at me, a strong emotion in her teal-blue eyes.

_Love...?_

    And then her head drops forward again and her tongue and fingers go back to work.

    “A-Ah..!”  Her teeth scrapes my clit, gently, intentionally, and my hands fist around the sides of the table, searching for something, anything, to anchor on to.  I'm going to-

    “Oh God-!”  

     “Don’t resist.”  Anna’s soothing, melodic voice whispers as she stops, taking her head away and her hand out.  “You’ll enjoy yourself so much more that way.”  The redhead sets a kiss on my lips, whispers “I’ll be back soon.” and walks out of the room.

     I watch her leave, the spot between my thighs burning in wanton lust, left to wonder at my frustration.

 

 

    ...I don’t know whether to feel happy or used.  I train my eyes on the beige ceiling, wondering if I’ll ever be free again.  

**  
**  


    “Don’t do anything silly, Lindsey.”  And my restraints are undone, sliding off of my wrists and ankles.  I’m still virtually naked, my white skirt being the only thing left on me, and it’s still quite damp from...earlier activities.

    “Follow me.”  And Anna takes my hand, smiling prettily with an innocent look in her eyes, and she carefully pulls me off the table.

    She leads me through a plain hallway with beige walls into a tiled bathroom, blue and white surrounding me.  The house, assuming I’m in a house, seems quite large, from my peek through the hallway before the view was lost.

     There’s a large bath, made out of white plaster, already filled with water.  She stops just in front of it and turns to me, searching for something in my eyes before leaning down to gently unclasp my skirt, sliding it down a moment later.  Her clothing follows quickly, shirt and shorts and underwear hitting the ground a moment later, and I avert my eyes, heat already prickling my cheeks, because I know what she wants us to do, and I’d really rather not.

     But I don’t think I have much of a choice in that matter, so without being prompted, I dip my toes in the bath.  Finding the warm temperature acceptable, I sit down on a little upraised platform in the water, high enough so that my head remains above the water.  Kicking my legs idly, I wait for Anna to follow me in.

     She doesn’t disappoint, sliding in next to me.  For a moment, there’s simple peace.

     “Not going to resist?”  The redhead asks, and she doesn’t sound taunting or vindictive like how a normal person would expect, just curious.  Simple innocent curiousness.

     “No point.”  I say, and believe it.  I can’t honestly expect that there aren’t precautions already put in place for, say, me knocking her unconscious and trying to drown her in the bath.  Someone watching, perhaps?  And there’s - I take a peek at the woman next to me - quite a bit of tone to her.  I’ve never been physically powerful, and never will be - in a straight fight, there’s no way I’d be able to do anything anyways.  And besides...

     Anna’s not mean.  And that shouldn’t justify kidnapping and rape, but it makes me pause, and she really does seem to care about me.  It might be in an inappropriate way, but...

     “So if I kissed you, you would kiss me back?”  She asks, somewhat hopefully.  I stare down into the water.

     “No.”  I respond, blankly.

     “If I kissed you, you would accept it?”  

     “I guess.”  Her hand finds my cheek, pulling me to her in a quick moment, and her lips press against mine, for a brief second, and I wonder if I’m delusional when I feel the smallest of sparks.

     “You don’t like me.”  Anna asks, and it’s not a question.

     “I wouldn’t mind being free.”  I reply quietly.

     “You’d leave me.”  She responds, her voice sounding strangely haunted.

     “Is that such a terrible thing?”  I murmur desperately.  “Is it?”  

     Drip.  Drip.

     Tears are running down both our cheeks, for different reasons.  Love.  Hate.  Freedom.  Capture.

     “Do you hate me?”  Anna finally says, turned away from me.  I’m not sure what to make of her reaction.

     “No.”  I stare at her hair, the strands floating in the water, cascading down her back.

     “But you don’t like me.”  

     “Not enough to justify my kidnapping and rape.”  I admit, wishing to avoid offending Anna, but realizing that there’s no way to do it.  Why do I even feel the need to spare her feelings?  Stupid, stupid...

  _Drip.  Drip._

     “Rape, huh...?  But...you liked it.”  She turns back to me, hurt and confusion in her eyes.  “You...did, right?”  The naked vulnerability in her voice...

     “That doesn’t mean I wanted it.”  And I didn’t.  And I don’t.  It was nice, yes, even amazing, but I didn’t want it then, and I’d turn down a repeat performance.  I have human dignity, too...

     ...Though I know that it’s not going to stop.  Repeat sessions, some probably not as nice as that, are to be expected.  But I’m not going to welcome them, just tolerate them.

     And I certainly won’t encourage her by kissing her, or by reciprocating.  I simply want to go home.  That’s it.  At this point, I wouldn’t even call the police, I wouldn’t report this, because Anna’s honestly not that kind of person and I feel that she’s just, I don’t know, odd.  But that’s okay.  I think I could even be friends with her one day, if she...let me go...

     Her hand touches my thigh, resting on it.  

     “...Why can’t I be free?”  I whisper, quietly, as her hand slowly trails up.  

     “Because you would leave, and I can’t have that.”  There’s a quiet determination in her eyes, and that’s when I know the only way I’m leaving is through escape.

     “Let me love you.”  Anna murmurs.  My only response is a silent tear, as her fingers ghost over my sensitive skin.

     An orgasm comes and goes, and, despite my wishes, I enjoy it as much as Anna hoped I would.

**  
**  


     Later, she spanks me like she said she would, hard, brief hits across the back of my thighs.

     I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it even a little.

     My arousal confuses me.  And she must notice, given the smug smile set on her lips as she saunters out.

**  
**  


     “Nn.  A-Ah!”

      _Oh my god I can feel her inside me._  

     There’s something fascinating about having someone’s fingers shoved right into you, sliding in and out of you as you desperately struggle to hold onto reality, clutching onto the cream-colored bedsheets behind you to anchor yourself to the ground, because you feel like you might just float away.

     “You’re amazing.”  Anna murmur from between my thighs, her fingers coated in my wet arousal, her thumb rubbing circles over sensitive skin.  “You know that?”

     “Anna.”  I gasp, shuddering desperately on the border of another orgasm, far too lost to think about how wrong this is, or how much I’m supposed to hate this, _goddamnit I want her fingers inside me again and I want it NOW!_

     Her teal-blue irises light up for just a second before she dips her head down to nip lightly at my clit, an action that makes me twitch involuntarily, an explosion of pleasure blossoming through my core..

    “A-Anna!”  I come again, moaning her name.  Long after she licks her fingers clean, long after she pecks my forehead lovingly before sliding off the bed and walking out, I lie on the bed, all my mental walls torn to bits.

    And I’m scared, because she’s sapping my will to resist and escape...

    And I don't know if there's anything I can do about it.

**  
**  


    In between our little sessions, she’s exceedingly pleasant, and I can’t even bring myself to dislike her.  It scares me, because I genuinely think she really does love me.  She just...shows it weirdly...I guess...

    That’s not to say I’ll ever return her affection, but it does prevent me from thinking of her too negatively.  I’ve stopped blaming her for the situation I’m in now and merely wish it didn’t have to be this way, refusing to assign fault to anyone.

 

 

    “Beautiful.”  Anna praises me one day, as I gasp and try to regain my bearings.  “Do you realize that?”  She gently leans down to kiss me and, in my disoriented state, I return her kiss, still tingling from my toes up.  Just for a second, before I realize what I’m doing, but the damage is done.

    Because I realize that kissing her isn’t a bad experience at all.  She tastes of the strawberry scent that I so love to smell on her, the same scent that had disoriented me the first time she kissed me.

    Anna pulls back a little earlier than usual to regard me with an expression of equal parts shock and awe, and I vaguely wonder if she expects me to reciprocate her actions, now.

    I’m not even particularly revolted at the thought, anymore.

**  
**  


     At best guess, I’ve now been trapped here for two months.  Though ‘trapped’ is really quite a harsh word, and not one that I would use to explain...whatever this is.  Two months, with no outside contact.

     Besides what I call ‘the incident’ a few days ago, I have tried my absolute best to totally refrain from showing any indication that what she does to me is anything more than a bother and a waste of my time.  But she’s been pulling away that facade for some time, now, and I sometimes catch myself actually looking forward to her hands on me, her mouth on my skin...

    I repress those feelings as best I can, but they still exist, whether or not I want them to.

**  
**  


     "I..."  I'm alone again, sitting in a guest room, cheeks still pink from our latest session.  

     "I just want to be free..."  And then what?  What would I do?  Never return?  Never acknowledge Anna again?  What?  

     I don't know.  But I'm clinging onto the idea of freedom, anyways, because it is all I have left now.  Three months without a violin, without anyone to talk to.

    I'm allowed free movement inside the house, though I've noticed that the exit doors have bolts on both the inside and outside.  Curious.  Anna cooks breakfast, mostly because I am not capable of doing it...and, well, it isn't bad at all.  Really, it's quite good.

    Breakfast normally consists of fruit and toast for me, much to my secret delight, and for her, meat and eggs.  Lunch varies, but it's normally soup.  And dinner is a wide variety of home-cooked meals.

    Okay, so it's really good.  I'm not treated badly here.  And Anna seemingly goes out of her way to make this a...good experience for me.  

    She even has vanilla-scented shampoo for me.  

    I'd worry from getting fat from lack of exercise, but our...alternate activities make such a thing impossible.

     Between, well, intimacy, I have started to teach myself piano.  It's fun, and takes a lot of time.  There's no sheet music or the like, and for obvious reasons no Internet I could download it off, if I had an electronic device to begin with...though I've noticed that Anna doesn't have a phone, or anything along those lines.  Even with that, though, I am still learning, teaching myself what does what and how to do things.

    Groceries are dropped off daily.  In the few times I have watched her interact with the man outside, I've noted that she is as polite to him as she is to me...bearing the obvious exception.

    My skin has turned a little pale in recent times.  It comes from not having been outside for three months.  

     Anna doesn't humiliate me.  She could.  In fact, the only thing that differentiates this from what I assume a romantic relationship between girls is like is that I'm unwillingly trapped here.  That's a sign of just how kind of a captor she is.  

    It would be so much easier if she was cruel.  I could hate her then.  But I can't even bring myself to think too unpleasantly of her now, because her treatment is simply too nice.

     She avoids answering anything related to a release date.  As a matter of fact, those kind of inquiries normally lead to particularly heated and desperate...sessions.

    The thought still burns brightly in my mind, however.

    As does my arousal.  I can't stop myself from reacting to her touches, no matter how hard I've tried.  It's infuriating.

    At least she hasn't made me beg for anything, yet.  I don't know what I would do if I was faced which a difficult decision.  She seems content, however, with treating me as a mostly equal partner...though I'm often submissive, anyways.  Make that always.

    I try not to encourage her, but my body betrays me, each and every single time.  It's getting increasingly harder to maintain an indifferent facade outside of our sessions.

    What will happen when I break?

**  
**  


    It happens, inevitably.  Of course it does.  And, to my surprise, it doesn’t even happen during a session.

    Right after one, actually.  Anna’s touches are still warm on my skin when she leans in for a gentle kiss.  I shut my eyes tightly and reciprocate willingly, knowingly, because I’m just so tired of fighting...

    Beautiful strawberry meets sweet vanilla.  I surprise myself with my own forcefulness, expressing all my pent-up anger and frustration in a single action.

    If anything, it certainly catches her by surprise.  After a moment’s hesitation and shock, she responds, equally determined to express her own emotion.  It’s a form of art, even.

    And one specific feeling comes rushing through, one I place immediately.

    Love.

    She loves me.

    It only makes what I’m about to do that much easier.

    My questing hand slips down the hem of her rich blue skirt.  Her eyes widen.

    “L-Lindsey, y-you’re not going to...”  She’s unexpectedly flustered now that I’m touching her.  It’s understandable.  Excluding the kiss from a month ago, I have never willingly touched Anna.  Not until now.  

    I don’t talk.  I don’t think I can bring myself to talk, right now.

    A half-smile manages to find its way on my face when I don’t meet any further resistance, remembering that she doesn’t normally bring underwear to our sessions.  Choosing to taunt her, I slide a finger up and down her already slick folds, an action she seems to delight in doing to me and one I have no problem reciprocating.

    The hunger I feel in my core, even after such an intense session, demands to be satisfied.  A feeling I’ve done my best to repress...though, it’s hard, considering the on-and-off sex I have been having for four months, now.  It’s something that I’ve been gradually alerted to, until it became one of my most dominant emotions during our times together.

    So I don’t stop it, this time, merely redirect it towards Anna.  My fingers, formerly gentle, push into her forcefully.  A breathy gasp falls from her lips as I pause, feeling her walls tighten around me.

     Is this what I feel like...?

     It’s a feeling I don’t mind.

     “P-Please...”  It’s odd to be the one in control, but I’ll accept it.  It’s awkward at first, figuring out how to slide my fingers back and forth, but soon I’ve established a steady rhythm.

      It’s enthralling, watching her breathing grow ragged as she loses control...or maybe she never had any in the first place.  Her hips gently thrust back against mine, a sign she wants more.  I oblige, adding a third finger to her soaking-wet entrance.

       It doesn’t take long before she gasps out a warning.  My thumb darts against her clit during a particularly vicious thrust and it’s over.

      Watching her fall over the edge is a treat, and one I would not mind getting used to.

 

 

      From then on, I begin to embrace our sessions, kissing her back...and more, far more.  

      

      The thought of escape disappears quickly.  With those last limits broken, there’s no reason to leave anymore.

 

       Interestingly enough, there are no police investigations.  I guess the trail went cold some time back.  All it means is that I can’t leave, but it’s okay.  

 

       Everything’s okay.

**  
**  


**Author's Note:**

> First attempt. *shrug*


End file.
